


Facts of Scientific Theories

by hazel_3017



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Denial, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sidney and Geno hooking up the nights before game day is of paramount importance in continuing the Penguins’ home winning streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Scientific Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction

It starts as an accident.

 

No, really. It does.

 

They are still smarting from a three-game losing streak and the two to one loss to Philly from the day before—fucking Flyers!—when Sidney suffers a truly spectacular lapse of judgement and, after a few drinks too many with some of the guys after practise, ends up in Geno’s bed.

 

He’s not sure how it happens, has only vague memories of the night before, but can’t deny the reality of waking up (naked) with a heavy arm around his waist and a pleasant soreness to his body. He feels well rested and well fucked, and also the faint beginnings of what is sure to be a massive panic attack.

 

Sidney can admit that sneaking out of the house without as much as a by your leave to Geno is pretty cowardly, but it is game night, and Sidney does not have the time to pause and consider his (newly discovered) homosexual tendencies, the fact that he slept with a teammate, and the fact that the teammate in question was _Geno_. He can have his gay crisis later—and also the panic attack—because right now he needs to prepare for the Nashville Predators. Hockey comes first. Always.

 

Only there is no time for the gay crisis.

 

They win against the Predators, four to one, and it feels so good after three straight losses, and even better because it’s at home. The Penguins fans are amazing, and Sidney loves it when their faith and support in them is rewarded and the fans get their money’s worth when the team secures a win at Consol.

 

It’s good.

 

Except the day after _that_ there is another game—and hockey comes first. Always, _always_ hockey first—and another loss, this time against the Devils, a reversal of the night before.

 

So finally, three days after Sid had questionable drunken sex with Geno, there is time for the delayed panic attack and the gay crisis. The panic gets to him pretty much as soon as he wakes up that morning, and Sidney agonises over his vague memories from _That Night_ pretty much the whole of the day.

 

He hasn’t really talked to Geno since it happened. Nothing more beyond what their game required of them, and Sid worries about what this could do to them, to their friendship and to the team. Obviously their play wasn’t affected by it, but it could, Sidney realises, doesn’t know if he can look at Geno the same now that he has had time to think about the fact that they had sex and knows what it feels like to have Geno’s dick in his ass—because his memories are vague, yes, but _that_ he remembers.

 

He needs to talk to Geno. He needs to explain that it meant nothing more than a drunken lapse of judgement and that they should both forget about it. Sidney is not gay (contrary to what the origins of his panic would suggest), and neither is Geno. It was just two drunk (straight) guys getting off. By means of anal intercourse. It happens. Obviously. Probably?

 

He resolves to call Geno so they can work it out, but spends hours psyching himself up for the task. It’s so uncharacteristic of himself that he finds the whole thing a bit surprising, because Sidney may have acted a bit cowardly that first morning after, but he’s calmed down some now, and when Sidney Crosby decides to do something he does it. He has never been one to hesitate or balk in the face of adversity.

 

Finally, sickened by his own reluctance, Sid picks up his cell and calls Geno. Forty minutes later there is a cheerful, slightly sheepish Russian with a bottle of vodka at his door.

 

“Easier to talk, yes?” Geno grins, shy, holding up the bottle for Sidney’s inspection. He is so earnest that Sidney really cannot be blamed for the repeat mistake that takes place on his couch.

 

Afterwards, naked and sweaty, Sid pants out, “We really should talk about this,” and is a bit petulant that things aren’t going _at all_ the way he’d planned. Which was for this to never happen again, and to make sure Geno was on board with said plan.  

 

Instead, Geno says, “We talk now. I say I like lips.” A messy kiss is pressed to his mouth, and Sidney wants to frown, he does, but his mouth has got a mind of its own apparently, because his lips part and he sighs into the kiss, tongue coming out to battle with Geno’s. The sound he makes when Geno pulls back is not a whine. It’s not.

 

“I like neck,” Geno continues, and bends to press soft, sweet kisses against Sidney’s throat. “I like cock,” Geno breathes out even as he is inching his way down Sid’s abs, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. And well… There is no need to end the conversation now, Sid thinks as clever lips wrap around his cock and his mind goes pleasantly blank.

 

It is not until the third, straight win at Consol that Sidney realises what is going on. Flower is talking about how he is trying to remember what he’s done in particular these last three games so he can keep doing it, to continue the streak, which gets Sid thinking about what changes _he_ has made to _his_ routines since the streak began.

 

This is what he realises:

 

Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern.

 

Clearly, it is of paramount importance that Sid and Geno continue to hook up so the Penguins can keep the streak running. So they do.

 

Sidney fears he may have (gently and not at all aggressively) coerced Geno into bed that fourth and fifth time—so that their streak could continue, of course—but by the sixth time Geno was as ready to go as Sid, and other than the truly mind-blowing sex they get out of it, Sidney is pleased to note that they keep winning their home games.

 

It goes well. Unbelievably so. Sid and Geno have sex the nights before game day, and they win seven, then nine, and then _thirteen_ home games before they lose five to one to the Panthers.

 

Clearly, that’s as much Sid and Geno’s fault as their winning streak had been because…

 

…Because they hadn’t had sex the night before the Panthers game. Instead, Geno had cooked him dinner, and afterwards they’d watched trashy reality shows until they were both so sleepy neither of them had felt like getting down and dirty, hadn’t needed to. Both content to just _be_ with each other.

 

So instead of instigating something by climbing onto Geno’s lap, Sid had taken Geno’s large hand in his and pulled him up from the couch, leading him up to his room where they had cuddled easily on his bed, the routine familiar now after several post-coitus snuggle fests.

 

So they hadn’t had sex, and they hadn’t won. Sidney can’t quite make himself feel all that bad about it, though.

 

He had thought, when he explained to Geno why they needed to keep having sex (even as he was working through his gay crisis) that what they had was purely physical. They were friends, yes, but being friends and being a couple are two different things, and Sidney had honestly _never_ considered Geno, or any other man, as someone he wanted to be in a relationship with.

 

Except now he sort of did want that, a little bit. So Sidney says so, leaving no room for arguments (he hopes).

 

“Silly, Sid,” Geno chirps back at him, looking at him across the breakfast table affectionately, “we already a couple. Together since first time.”

 

And well, _yes_ , obviously.

 

So Sid and Geno are a couple now, and Sidney stops observing the correlation of their wins and losses to their sexual habits.

 

It turns out their sex life is just as exciting when it’s not instrumental to their hockey, and yes, Sidney does, in fact, realise he may be slightly slow on the uptake sometimes.

 

Whatever.

 

At least he’s over his gay crisis. 


End file.
